Just Another Rainy Day
by TheFlameAngel
Summary: Well, it's basically busy raining outside the office... Roy's stuck with paperwork and his awesome subordinate is keeping him in place, his men all giggling at him. All because of one rainy day.


**A/N: ****I'm just going to say...  
HAPPY ROYAI DAY! OMDFGKDGJKSMDFKSDJF!  
I thought I was going to miss that day but it seems not! So yeah, here's my RoyAi special for all the fans out there  
And if you read my other fics, I would love to thank you for sending out all the reviews! I keep forgetting to thank you, but yeah. There we go!**

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters or the anime that the characters belong to. They were simply created by Cow-San (Hiromu Arakawa)**  
**

* * *

Just Another Rainy Day

"Sir..."

The voice rang through the sleeping man's ear along with the landing droplets in the back ground. The scent of a wet weather surrounded them despite of the walls and windows... and he absolutely hated it.

Of course by 'he' we mean Colonel—wait, Brigadier General Roy Mustang to be exact! As we all know, the rain makes him feel useless, lowers his well-known ego and of course, leaves him in the saving hands of his guardian angel. Who goes by the name Riza Hawkeye, his most trustful subordinate and right-hand woman. The person who he can call late at night just because he's bored, the person who he can annoy whenever he doesn't feel like doing paperwork (which is most likely everyday) and the person who he can trust to save his useless butt every time it rains. And she does that with only a gun.

"General...!"

The voice was firm and strong, but still didn't wake up the sleeping man. That was until...

CLICK!

Roy Mustang immediately lifted his head and shot a look across the office, side to side, up and down... then he found a very, very, VERY shiny gun being pointed right between his onyx eyes. A threatening shiver went down through his spine as he stared at the gun. But behind the gun, he spotted the woman who owned it. A sigh escaped from his lips, the sleeve of his uniform wiped off the drool he made as he slept.

"What is it lieutenant?" he mumbled under his breath in a quite annoyed tone, daring to hide the fear under it. Though how dare she for waking him up in the middle of a beautiful dream... speaking of dreams, he couldn't even remember what he dreamt about. All he knew was that it was a beautiful dream. Full stop.

But then again, doesn't he do that to her at least once or twice a week? He calls her randomly using a payphone in the middle of the night because he's either drunk or just really stupid. And that's worse than getting woken up when you're supposed to be working. So kids, if you're reading this, please don't fall asleep in class when you disturb someone's sleep at night. It's definitely rude.

Riza Hawkeye clicked the safety on and placed the gun back in its holster. She then dropped a pile of papers right in front of him without any carefulness or gentleness or things like that. It was Hawkeye! Not once was she ever gentle towards her superior.

Alright, maybe once...

Or twice...

Or more...

The first time was a part of a plan! She needed to sound like one of Mustang's women (and hell how she hated it) so the others wouldn't be stirred into suspicion. No way was she going to act like that ever again. Acting all sweet and filled with giggles, yeah right. And the second time was a matter of life or death situation, along with the rests. So no, they do not count as her acting gentle towards the man before her.

And no, the time when she was young did not include.

Or did they...?

"Your work, sir," her voice was calm but still contained that stern tone she always had when addressing her superior. Riza was a type of woman on who you would think to be Roy's 'babysitter'. She was always there to keep an eye on him, scold him, keep him in place and of course, she would do everything just to keep him from harm's way until he achieved his goal. His goal to become the Fuhrer of Amestris. Even after two years from the Promise Day, she continued to loyally follow him around.

Roy just stared at the mount of paper. And there he thought that the day could not get any worse. Raining... Paperwork... Lazy men in his office who were only doing their work because The Queen was there. He just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him to handle. Especially when the rain was falling harder and harder, how was he supposed to get home? "Can't I do these tomorrow, Hawkeye...?" a small pout formed on his face, as if he was begging for mercy. He was getting tortured from all these things he didn't even want to do!

Suddenly, soft giggles came from the side of the room as the rest of Mustang's Unit worked throughout their paperwork. Or so it seemed. They may have kept their head down and their pen scribbling across the paper, but they also kept their ears open towards the conversation that their superior and second leader were having. And also shifted their gaze from their paper once or twice just to catch a look of the pout on the Brigadier General's face. Typical men they were.

Hearing the giggles, the pout on Mustang's face disappeared and his eyes glared directly at the men. Now he felt like he was being bullied. Ever had those times when you're being scolded by the teacher and the other children in your class starts laughing at you for getting in trouble? As you can see, our beloved Roy Mustang was having those times.

The lieutenant just sighed and shook her head, walking back to her desk and resumed back to her own reports. Not that she was side tracked; she just needed to 'feed the baby'. If she wasn't there, her superior would have been living in the streets like a hobo. True story.

"Why are you ever so strict, Lieutenant..." a deep chuckle came out from Roy as he picked up his pen and scribbled his signature on the given reports that he half read. He couldn't be bothered reading a whole lot of at least 500-1000 words on one paper, sometimes two, by himself. It was no fun. Though little did he know that the blond lieutenant took more than half of his work and decided to do it for him.

The rain continued to drop along the window pane behind the somehow working General. The sky was grey ever since that morning, and the rain started to fall around brunch. In other words, Roy wasn't able to get out of the office to smell the brilliant clear air that flew around outside since that morning. And what time was it already? He turned his head slightly and took a quick look of the clock. The small hand was on 6 while the long hand was on 6 as well. 6:30... 6:30 in the evening. He had been stuck in the office since around 10-11 in the morning. And for most of the time, he was sleeping. An excusable reason for not being able to finish his paperwork in time. Smart right?

As minutes passed, one by one, Fuery, Havoc, Breda and Falman left for home. Which only left the General with his lieutenant. Silence filled the atmosphere between the two hard working employees of the military. Ha! TWO hard working employees, no. As usual, one of them began to slack off once more while the other continued with her hard work.

Pitter patter, pitter patter...

"So, lieutenant, I was thinking that you should go home... the rain isn't going to get any softer and you should go since there's still light." The slacker decided to break the silence and replace it with a thought of 'caring'.

"If I leave now sir, you wouldn't be able to finish all these since you're going to be on the phone again, talking to whatever-her-name-is."

Silence.

"Lieutenant, do I hear a hint of jealousy...?" it was getting interesting.

Taking the question calmly, the Hawk's Eye continued to finish her last stack of paper. "Of course not sir. Is there a reason for me to get jealous?" a question clashed together with a question.

"I don't know, is there a reason for you to get jealous? And Cristina is her name,"

"Do you have any reasons in mind for me to get jealous? Cristina is a pretty name,"

"Well, she is pretty... Nice body figure, beautiful flowing blond hair, dark brown eyes. Just my type of a woman. The name suits her perfectly."

Silence scattered through the air once more.

She didn't want to admit but... the way he described Cristina somehow stabbed through her. As if he was actually serious about the woman this time. And if he was happy, of course she was happy as well... or was she?

"But there's this other woman in my mind..." the silence was broken once more by the same man who broke the first one.

Hawkeye decided to carry on with the conversation and in a not-really-caring curiosity, she asked, "Oh? What is she like this time?"

A soft smile appeared on Roy's face as he twirled his pen around his thumb and finger before signing the papers in front of him, "Well, she's beautiful too... much more beautiful than Cristina. Blond hair as well! Those amber browns... the way they manage to pierce through my thoughts. I've known her for quite some time now, but I can never manage to actually say my feelings. It'll be embarrassing!"

"She must be absolutely interesting for you to feel embarrassed just to confess your feelings..." sarcasm was half intended.

The soft smile became a childish grin, "Oh she is! One of a kind... Everyone knows her by the name of Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? That's nice... What's her real name then?" she didn't need to ask the question, as she knew who he was exactly talking about. Though who knew, someone might have been eavesdropping behind the door.

"Now that, I cannot reveal. For she might get angry at me and shoot me in the head with her sharp eyes." He gave enough hints but not enough to actually reveal the truth about Elizabeth to those outside the door.

If you looked closely enough at the woman's face, you would be able to see the smile that she hardly showed. The rarest smile that you would not see even for decades, because that smile... was only made one man. "Yes... She might shoot you and we would not want that, now do we?"

"If she does shoot me in the head, who would do all these work?" another chuckle escaped his throat as he looked up from his papers and this time, grinned at the lieutenant who stood up from her chair.

"More work added to mine," she answered his question as she neatly stacked the done paperwork and placed them on the corner of her desk. She would have to deliver those the next day.

The Brigadier General ran a hand through his dark hair that was kept messy as it always fell over his eyes. Indeed it was getting late, and the rain had yet to stop. He was almost done signing and writing which was quite surprising, all the talking made him do his work quite faster than usual. "You already have enough jobs on your hands, it'll make me feel guilty even in death know that you're doing them. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he returned her question earlier, a swift smirk plastered on his face. "Remind me lieutenant, what date is it today?"

The Lieutenant wore her coat on and after a couple of seconds, she answered with, "June 11 is the day, sir."

"June 11... Just another rainy day."

"As always, sir." She then saluted and left the office, a visible smile on her face. Just another rainy day... yes it was.

Once the blond woman disappeared from his office, he continued to finish the remaining work that was left, with the spirit of eagerness this time. As he was just reminded of the important day that was important for no reason. Well it was important, but the importance was kept a secret between him and his trustworthy Lieutenant. To others it was just another rainy day.


End file.
